Episode 18
Episode #18 is an episode of the MentalCast. It aired on February 15, 2008, and starred Michael Riley, Chris McClain, Taylor Scheid and Dane Forgione. This was the debut appearances for both Taylor and Dane. Cast * Michael Riley .... in studio * Chris McClain .... in studio * Taylor Scheid .... via Skype, from Pflugerville, TX * Dane Forgione .... via Skype, from New York City Synopsis The show begins with a pre-show announcement of bloopers following the end of the show. This would be the only episode in the history of the show to feature outtakes. What We Bought and the Mental News Story Chris states he didn't buy anything, leaving Mike to break the fourth wall, saying that wasn't what Chris said the first time. The Mental News Story is about cricket fighting, which is followed up by more Mental stories including an Amish man being electrocuted, a pedophile choking on a hot dog in jail and a roofer falling through the roof of his garage. Music Music news begins with new releases from Michael Jackson, Seven Mary Three, Genghis Tron, This is Hell and the Used. Chris suggests they "touch on Paul McCartney," which Mike takes the wrong way. Chris replies by saying he'd "blow Ringo," which Taylor repeats. Ozzfest headliners including Fair to Midland, Filter, Bullet for My Valentine, Killswitch Engage, Serj Tankian, Stone Temple Pilots and Ozzy Osbourne are announced. Taylor replies by saying she's only heard of two of those bands. Lenny Kravitz was admitted to a hospital for bronchitis. Mike makes fun of this by saying, "Are you gonna go my whaaaa (cough cough)." Radiohead embarks on their first tour in a few years starting in Florida, then headed to Dublin and Berlin. Chris and Mike sing the "South Park" version of Creep, as sung by Cartman and Ned. Sting will reunite with the Police for a short tour, after which they'll disband again. Taylor replies with a joke, "After Sting retires, will he change his name to Stung?" The 50th annual Grammy awards are discussed. Mike says there were 107 categories. Covered awards include: * Record of the Year: "Rehab" by Amy Winehouse * Album of the Year: River: The Joni Letters by Herbie Hancock * Song of the Year: "Rehab" by Amy Winehouse * Best New Artist: Amy Winehouse * Best Pop Performance by Duo or Group with Vocals: "Makes Me Wonder" by Maroon 5 * Best Rock Solo Vocal Performance: "Radio Nowhere" by Bruce Springsteen * Best Rock Performance by Duo or Group with Vocals: "Icky Thump" by White Stripes * Best Hard Rock Performance: "The Pretender" by Foo Fighters * Best Metal Performance: "Final 6" by Slayer * Best Rock Instrumental Performance: "Once Upon a Time in the West" by Bruce Springsteen * Best Rock Song: "Radio Nowhere" by Bruce Springsteen * Best Rock Album: Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace by Foo Fighters * Best Alternative Music Album: Icky Thump by White Stripes * Best Spoken Word Album: The Audacity of Hope by Barack Obama * Best Comedy Album: Distant Future by Flight of the Conchords Film & Television Film and television news begins with the new releases of Fools Gold, Welcome Home, Roscoe Jenkins, How to Rob a Bank, In Bruges and The Hottie and the Nottie. Upcoming releases include Definetly Maybe, Jumper, Step Up 2 the Streets, Spyderwick Chronicles and Diary of the Dead. Kirsten Dunst checked into rehab and broke into tears in the first news story. The BAFTA awards are covered. Next, the Coen brothers will be bringing Yiddish Policeman's Union ''to movies. Marisa Tomei will be playing a stripper in ''The Wrestler, much to the digust of Taylor. The biggest piece of news this week was the ending of the Writer's Strike, though the SAG is rumoring a strike themselves. 'Video Games' Taylor begins by asking if there's any new info on Super Smash Bros. Brawl, to which there's none. Notable new game releases this week include Lost Odyssey ''and ''Dynasty Warriors 6. There's no video game news. 'Homestretch' It's at this point in the show that Dane joins the cast. Dane introduces himself by doing a Bob Dylan impression. Then, it's time to do improv. First, "One Syllable Words" in a grocery store, with Mike and Chris vs. Dane and Taylor. Then, it's "If You Know What I Mean" in a restaurant. Quotes CHRIS: Alan Alda has a vagina. (Mike sings the chorus to "Makes Me Wonder" by Maroon 5) / MIKE and CHRIS: (at the same time) Love that song. MIKE: I've had more Grammy's in me... / CHRIS: Than Barack Obama's ass. / MIKE: Awww. MIKE: Chris is going to go get a soda. / CHRIS: I might be back. / MIKE: You might be back. Seriously, where are you gonna go? / CHRIS: My ass. MIKE: Coming out on February 14th... / CHRIS: Me! TAYLOR: They're making an Austin Powers 4. / MIKE: Of course. They're making an Ace Ventura 3. / CHRIS: Don't beat it into the ground, whores. / MIKE: No kidding! Don't beat that into the ground, man. / CHRIS: Saw 8...Saw 14! / MIKE: I saw all of 'em, in fact. CHRIS: HBO, it's not TV, it's porn. (during "One Syllable Words") MIKE: Where have you been? / TAYLOR: Would you like a ... pie? (Chris laughs hysterically) / MIKE: What sort of pie? (Chris laughs even harder) (during "One Syllable Words") MIKE: So, why would you want to drop the soap? / DANE: You have a nice ass. (during "One Syllable Words") DANE: What up, G? / CHRIS: Not much, bitch. (highlights from "If You Know What I Mean") / CHRIS: I'd like a breadstick, if you know I mean. / DANE: I just went in through the out door, if you know what I mean. / MIKE: You have trouble with your hose, if you know what I mean? / TAYLOR: Would you like to taste a sample, if you get what I'm saying? / CHRIS: I'll bring the mayonnaise, if you know what I mean. / DANE: (after buzzer) Tom Brady just shit in his pants, if you get what I'm saying. (from the bloopers) / MIKE: I did not type "White Pagee," I typed 411mania. How do you make somebody typo? (from the bloopers) / MIKE: I tried to type "2008 in film," and it came out "22008 in lfim." (from the bloopers) / DANE: How many people listen to this show, tens of...twenties?" Official episode downloads *MP3 format *Ogg Vorbis format *64Kbps MP3 format *64Kbps MP3 stream *64Kbps MP3 archive *MP3 stream *MP3 archive